Damon's Brokenhearted Angel
by Southern AnnaBelle
Summary: Isobel Salvatore. Those she loves see her as an angel those who have made her an enemy see her as a fallen angel. Shes been through so much from both her human and vampire lives. Will her brothers be able to pick up the pieces and put them back together?
1. The Initial Heartbreak

Disclaimer: I only own the plot of this story and maybe a few limited characters...nothing else.

Author's Note: The events in this story aren't really set in a certain book/movie but there will be things from the books/movies. The New Moon occurings never happened. Edward never left and this is going to contain a lot of OOC just thought I'd let you know. Now on with the story.

Prologue:

He didn't have a clue. He had no clue that I was stronger than him, faster than him, and more deadly than him. Would he be shocked if or when he found out. I scratched my head. Uh was this wig getting uncomfortable along with these brown contacts. I sighed. What I did to try and live a somewhat normal life. I was thinking about giving up the act. You must be confused right now. I'm not Bella Swan like everyone here in Forks thinks I am. In real life my name is Isobel Rosalina Salvatore. I was a real vampire burning in the sun and all those bells and whistles. I had 2 older brothers whom I adore. The eldest is Damon. He was more like my father than my father was seeing as Damon was the one who raised me. He was only 11 or 12 when I was born. Then there was Stefan. I could go to Stefan and tell him anything and not have to worry about him interupting me or judging me and he would never jump to conclusions. I loved them with all I am. I was equal parts of them. I could have been one of their's daughter. Unlike with Damon and Stefan you could actually tell that I was their sister. I was so glad that I had my brothers or I would have broken down way before now. They were always there for me even when they were fighting and killing each other over Kathrine. That was the only time they could stand each other...when I needed them most. I loved them for being there and being my family.

Bella's P.O.V:

I was with Edward at school when I saw it. A piece of paper on a bullitin board. I went and looked at it and I felt like a kid on christmas. It read:

_Talent Show at the Fork's High School Gym._

_Saturday Night at 6:00._

_For end of school fun with friends and family._

_See Mrs. Lawley for information about being in it. _

_Try-outs begin today at lunch. _

I was so excited that I started jumping up and down. At my last school, unknowing of the Cullens, I would join the talent show and sing my heart out and win. Every. Single. Time. Edward walked over to me and tried holding me down. I probably looked like Alice when it involved a shopping spree. "Love, what has you so excited? You look like Alice when she gets to go shopping." He asked. _Ha, I was right I did look like Alice at this moment! 1 point for Bella!_ I looked at him, wrapping my arms around his waist, and said, "There is a talent show coming up. I can't wait to do this. I have to go see Mrs. Lawley right away." I turned to go to the music teacher but a hand on my shoulder stopped me. I looked back at Edward and my eyebrows knitted in confusion. "Love, you don't want to embaress either of us by attempting something like that. How could you live with being ridiculed?" He said. My eyebrow raised and I took a step back letting his hand fall to his side. "You don't want me to enter...because I won't be good...and you'd be embaressed?" I said slowly. He grinned. "Exactly. I'm glad you understand." He said hugging me. I tore myself from him and glared. "What's wrong love?" He asked. I felt my face heating up from my anger. "You Edward Cullen. That's what's wrong! You need to take that stick out of your ass! Talk to me when you accomplish that!" I screamed at him and walked towards my next class. When that class was done it was lunch and I was going to try out for the talent show. I walked into the music room and saw that no one was there trying out. I saw the music teacher at the piano playing some music. I cleared my throat and she stopped playing turning to see who was there. She smiled at me. "Come in. Come in." She said getting up and walking towards me. "Hi, My name is Bella and I saw that there was a talent show and I wasnted to sign up to do it." I said softly. She cringed. "You're not the first person to see me today. What were you planning on doing?" I looked at her then at my feet. "I was planning on singing and maybe playing the piano or guitar." I said. _Ha take that Edward Cullen. _I hadn't told Edward that I could play the piano. I was going to but after hearing him play I lost any nerve of doing that. I had to admit he had talent, but he also had lessens where as I taught myself both piano and guitar. She smiled at me. "Well let me hear you. Play something for me." She said. I nodded and walked to the piano and thought about what I should sing for her. Then I knew exactly what song I was wanting to sing. It was a song I had written myself. I started playing and let the music and emotion behind this song just flow through me.

_Did you forget _

_That I was even alive _

_Did you forget _

_Everything we ever had _

_Did you forget _

_Did you forget _

_About me _

_Did you regret (did you regret) _

_Ever standing by my side _

_Did you forget (did you forget) _

_What we were feeling inside _

_Now I'm left to forget _

_About us _

_But somewhere we went wrong _

_We were once so strong _

_Our love is like a song _

_You can't forget it _

_So now I guess _

_This is where we have to stand _

_Did you regret _

_Ever holding my hand _

_Never again _

_Please don't forget _

_Don't forget _

_We had it all _

_We were just about to fall _

_Even more in love _

_Than we were before _

_I won't forget _

_I won't forget _

_About us _

_But somewhere we went wrong _

_We were once so strong _

_Our love is like a song _

_You can't forget it _

_Somewhere we went wrong _

_We were once so strong _

_Our love is like a song _

_You can't forget it _

_At all _

_And at last _

_All the pictures have been burned _

_And all the past _

_Is just a lesson that we've learned _

_I won't forget _

_Please don't forget us _

_Somewhere we went wrong _

_Our love is like a song _

_But you won't sing along _

_You've forgotten _

_About us _

_(Don't forget)_

When I played that last note I felt a tear roll down my cheek. I wiped it away furiously. I sighed closing my eyes and turned to the teacher. She was wiping away tears trying not to smear her make up. She looked up at me. "I've never heard that song before. Where did you come by it?" She asked. I rubbed the back of my neck nerviously. "I uh...I wrote it." I said softly playing with my hands in my lap. Her head snapped up and she looked at me shocked. "You wrote that?" She asked. I nodded. "Oh hunny you are most definatly going to win. Where did you take lessons?" She gushed out. I sighed. This wasn't the first time something like this happened. "I didn't. I just open my mouth to sing and that's what comes out." I said. She nodded furiously. She looked at her watch. "Oh my word. You missed almost all of you class after lunch. Oh well. We'll have to talk later. By the way," She said looking at me grinning, "I can't wait to hear what you preform Saturday." She said then writing me a pass. She handed it to me and I thanked her then I headed for biology. I got in there and they were just talking amongst themselves. I handed my note to and he looked at it and told me to go to my seat. I walked over there and sat down. As soon as I sat down next to Edward I was shoved a note. I sighed and opened it and read it.

(**Edward/**_Bella_)

_**Where were you?**_

_Trying out for the talent show! I said I was going to!_

_**I thought we talked about this! You aren't doing that talent show and embaressing me, my family, and yourself. I won't allow it. **_

I looked at him and saw he was angry. I raised my eyebrow and smirked the sly smirk I inherited from Damon.

_Oh well! Too late. Oh and Edward...I MADE IT IN! I WILL BE DOING IT. AND YOU CAN'T STOP ME. YOU LAY ONE FINGER ON MY HEAD AND I'LL MAKE YOU REGRET IT IN A HEART BEAT. BY THE WAY...WE. ARE. DONE. I'M SO TIRED OF YOU CONTROLING ME. I AM A HUMAN BEING NOT SOME DAMN PUPPET. NOW...GO BANG YOUR LITTLE PIXIE WHORE BEHIND MY BACK. OH YEAH! I'VE KNOWN ABOUT THAT ALL ALONG. GOOD BYE EDWARD!_

I slid the note to him and felt the feeling of heartbreak nuzzle it's way into my chest once again. I wiped away the tears that ran down my cheek and got up from where I was sitting in the classroom. I was at the door when the bell rang. I looked back at Edward. He looked up at me and when our eyes met I saw the hurt, anger, and shock in his eyes. He looked like a deer caught in headlights. The tears increased and I ran out the door towards my truck. When I got there I jumped in and sped off towards home.

When I got there I parked and literally jumped out of the cab of the truck and ran through the door up to my room and finally after I slammed the door the screams of betrayal and hurt left my open mouth. I clawed at my chest trying to get it to stop. I fell to my knee's and cried. I cried for every reason I had. I ripped off the wig and threw it. I took out the contacts and threw them away. I then went to the night stand, opened the drawer, and grabbed the cell phone that lie inside. I hit speed dial and heard the ringing and then heard the voice of the person I needed the most right now.

"Piccola?" Damon's voice came over the phone. "D...D...Damon." I sobbed. I heard him yell for Stefan and then the only thing you could hear was my sobs. "Piccola, where are you? We're coming to get you!" Damon told me softly. I took a few breaths trying to get the words to come out of my mouth. "F..Forks...Forks,Washington" I choked out and then I couldn't hold on anymore. The phone fell from my hands and my arms went around me trying to keep myself together. I fell to my knees and curled into a ball just crying. _Please...hurry..._. I sent Damon my thought and then I let the darkness wash over me.

(I was going to stop here but decided to continue)

Damon's P.O.V:

I was sitting at the boarding house with Stefan and Elena. They were giggling being in their own world. I gagged and got up going to my room with a bottle of 100 year old scotch. I layed on my bed and drank my misery away. Suddenly I was thinking about how fucked up my family was and how my darling little sister Bel was always the odd man out. She was always the one getting screwed over and hurt. I heard a shrill ringing coming from my pocket. I sighed and got my phone and looked to see who it was. I saw Isobel's name and a small smile played on my lips. I picked it up and put the phone to my ear. My greating was my baby sister crying heartwretching sobs. "Piccola?" I asked softly. "D...D...Damon." she sobbed. The sobs got louder and my eyes widened and I felt myself getting frantic. "Stefan!" I screamed. I heard Stefan and Elena sigh and Stefan ran here at vampire speed. "What Damon?" he asked me sounding annoyed. I put my phone on speaker. The room got quiet and all you could here was her crying. We looked at eachother and I knew we were on the same page.

"Piccola, where are you? We're coming to get you!" I told her softly. "F..Forks...Forks,Washington" She choked out and then I heard the phone drop to the floor and she was crying her heart out. _Please...hurry..._ I heard her voice softly in my mind. I had the phone snatched out of my hand and then the room was quiet. Me and Stefan were both trying to keep the tears in. My icy blue eyes met his emerald green ones and we nodded. We both took off at vampire speed and we started to pack. Elena came upstairs and into my room where we were currently packing stuff that we kept in my room for Isobel. She stayed in my room and slept with me because she had many nightmares of what happened to her when we were human and most of the time Stefan joined us because we were the only ones who could calm her down. "What's going on?" Elena demanded. I felt Stefan look at me. I knew exactly what he was wanting to do. I spun around and had him by his throat against the wall. "DAMON!" Elena yelled shocked at my actions. My eyes narrowed. "If you speak a word to her about this I swear I'll make sure I let her loose on Elena. You and I both know how that will end up." I growled. Stefan nodded and I let him go. Elena ran over to him checking to see if he was ok. I rolled my eyes. He was a vampire. Not like I can snap his neck and he'll die...well die without coming back to life. "Damon, what the hell is the matter with you?" She yelled. I turned around and glared at her. I could smell her fear. She cringed back when she met my eyes. "That's right Elena. Yell at me because I am always the bad guy aren't I?" I yelled. She huffed and took a step forward. "You always have been and always will be." She stated firmly. I cracked a cocky grin and looked at her laughing. "Hey Elena? You don't know everything about me! You have no idea what you're talking about so why don't you do us all a favor yeah? Shut up." I said grabbed my bags and looked at Stefan. "You coming Brother?" I asked and he looked at Elena. I sighed and put my stuff down. I looked at Elena. "Look we'll both be gone for a few days. No, you can't come. Stefan and I will probably be pretty busy so we don't need you calling every 5 seconds okay? We'll explain everything later when we get back Elena. Say your goodbyes and then we need to hit the road Stefan. I don't want her all by herself for much longer or else we might not be able to pick up the pieces." I said and grabbed my stuff and ran to my car throwing it in the trunk. I got in the drivers seat. I waited for 10 to 15 minutes and Stefan was still saying goodbye to Elena. I beeped the horn loudly and just held it. _Come on Stefan; GET YOUR ASS OUT HER THIS MINUTE! _I sent to him mentally. Stefan was out of the house and threw his stuff in the car and closed the trunk. He hopped in the passenger seat and we took off. I put on my sunglasses and headed for Washington.


	2. Big Brothers to the Rescue

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot and a few characters.

Damon's P.O.V:

I had been driving for 3 hours when we made it to Forks. We went to Charlie's house knowing that she was staying with him. When we got to the house I parked on the curb of the street and with my vampire hearing I could hear that it was silent...too silent. Me and Stefan looked at at each other and rushed inside. I thanked god that we didn't need to be invited in. We went upstairs and threw the door open that kept us from the room where Bella's scent was coming from. We gasped when we saw her. She was face down on the ground and her hair was sprawled out on the floor covering her face. "No!" I roared and ran to her flipping her over. There was a stake in her stomach and her hair was covering her face. I pushed it away from her face and saw that there was still coloring in her face meaning she was still alive somewhat. I looked at Stefan and he nodded and ran to the car. I pulled Bella to my chest and grabbed the stake and ripped it out of her stomach but dropped it feeling it burning my hand. It was covered in vervain. Stefan came in handing me a few bottles of human blood and reached for the stake. "Don't touch it. It's coated in vervain." I warned him. I uncapped one of the bottles and put it to her lips letting the blood fall into her mouth. She started swallowing it and I let out a sigh of relief. I took the bottle away and capped it. She moaned in need of the blood. I shushed her and put the blood bottle on her nightstand and held her like a mother would hold her infant and sat on her bed. I sat up and leaned her on my chest grabbed the bottle and started giving her some more of it. She instantly got her olive toned skin back and her raven black hair went into ringlets that frammed her face and had those blondish brown streaks in it. We never could figure out how she got my hair color as a base but got Stefans hair color as natural highlights. I saw her eyes flutter open to show her beautiful blue eyes with a little bit of emerald green in them. Again, a mix between me and Stefan's eye coloring. "Dammie?" She said weakly. "Hey Belly bell. How you feeling?" I said softly. Her eyes welled up with tears and held her tight to my chest as she started to cry. "Shhh it's okay baby girl. It's going to be okay. Dammie is here to rescue you." I said softly in her hair. I let her cry herself out and finally after about 2 hours of crying she fell asleep. I scooted over bringing my baby girl to me and Stefan came and layed on the left of her with his arm around her waist. I got comfortable and just listened to the sounds of my younger siblings even breaths as they slept before I fell asleep myself.

Charlie's P.O.V: (A/N: Charlie is a vampire and knows about Bells and her brothers but he didn't know about the Cullen's. Saw I left that out.)

I had just gotten home from the station very early in the morning. I saw a strange car in front of the house and ran inside to check on Bella. I got to her door and I cracked it open. I saw Bella asleep but she wasn't alone. There were two others with her. I crept forward opening the door slightly for the light. I let out a sigh. It was Bella's two older brothers Damon and Stefan. I crept out of the room and closed the door and went to my room to sleep. I knew that if something had happened on my watch to Bella her brothers would have been very pissed at me and that was not good. Having both Damon Salvatore and the Ripper of Monteray also known as Stefan mad at you at the same time...yeah I shudder at the thought. Little did I know just what I was in for in the near future.

Bella's P.O.V:

I felt my heavy eyelids flutter open and I felt my pillow moving and I felt an arm around my waist. I looked up at my pillow and saw that I was laying on Damon's chest meaning that Stefan's arm was arond my waist. I reveled in the silence and sighed. I better get cleaned up before they wake up and see the after math of what happened last night. I slipped out between them without waking them, a skill I had perfected over the years of that sleeping situation, and went into the bathroom. I looked in the mirror and sighed at what I saw. My eyes were red and puffy, my cheeks were raw, and my hair was a wreck. I basically looked like hell. I was just glad to see that I had looked normal again with my olive toned skin and my slightly rouged cheeks. I had my Italian heritage showing loud and proud again.

I started the water and slipped in my room grabbing my famous morning sweats and a camisole combination. I took a shower and then when I was done I got dressed and brushed my teeth. I left the bathroom pulling my long hair into a messy piled bun on top of my head knowing that Damon would want to brush it for me. He always did my hair when I was a child because it was calming to both of us so I didn't complain. I cracked my door open to find them still asleep. I closed the door silently and went downstairs into the kitchen. I found a note from Charlie telling me to tell my brothers hi for him and that he called the school and told them we had family visiting so I wouldn't be in today. He told Edward stopped by but Charlie simply told him I wasn't going to school today. He also said that he stocked the freezer with blood bags of human blood for Damon and water bottles of animal for Stefan. Then he said he would take tomorrow night off to see me perform tomorrow in the talent show claiming he couldn't wait to hear me sing. I sighed. I had totally forgot but at least I had time to get everything ready today.

I put the note on the counter and went and started the coffee knowing that when my brothers woke up they would be wanting this. I started on the breakfast and decided to make something simple like omlettes. When I was done with the omlettes I set them on the table and grabbed 3 coffee mugs. I put coffee in each and then made it how each liked it. (Thank god I managed to find the cups they left here that marked who's was who's cup.)

I started with Damons. I added a little brandy and a little scotch to it. Damon could never figure out how I made his coffee so good to the point of if I wasn't making it he rarely drank it. I added 2 teaspoons of sugar with a smidge of O- negative blood. I stirred it and put it by Damons omlette. Bacon, mozzerella cheese, and tomato with a little basil, garlic, and rosemary. Damon was a true Italian boy. I went on to

Stefan's and added some mountain lion's blood to it and then a little bit of sugar and with him my secret is a little vanilla creme and a pinch of brown sugar. I stirred that and put it by Stefan's omlette. A mushroom, sausage, and swiss cheese with a little bit of parmasan, garlic, and cajun seasoning in it.

I made mine which was the the most simple of ours. I put a little bit of AB-positive in it, 5 teaspoons of sugar and some irish cream coffee creamer. I stirred it and went and sat down at the table. I had made myself a parmasan, white american, swiss, with a little mozerella omelette. I heard my brother's fumble down the stairs. I set out the small fruit salad with a little bit of a light sweet sause to it out on the table. I walked over hugging and kissing the cheeks of both my brothers. First Damon, who hugged me back and rubbed soothing circles on my back and ran his hands up and my arms. Then, I hugged Stefan and he kissed the top of my head. "Thank you for being there for me when I needed you most." I whispered looking at the floor. I felt a one of their fingers under my chin forcing me to look at them. I was met with Damon's breath taking blue eyes. "We'll aways be there for you." He said with a firm voice. I nodded blinking away the tears that were to come. _Not always._ I thought. "Well in gratitude to you I have made you coffee and some omlettes." I said. They looked at each other and grinned and went and sat down. I joined them and we started eating in a comfortable silence. When I finished my coffee and omlette and put my dishes in the sink.

I excused myself and went and stole Damon's car keys and his credit card from his jacket and went out side after throwing on a pair of sandles. I went to the trunk and got into the secret place where I hid some of my stuff. I grabbed my leather jacket and closed the trunk. I got in the front seat and put on Damon's sunglasses and left going to where I could work on a song in privacy. I got to the little shop and went in nodding in greating to the store owner. She threw me the keys and I walked upstairs into my sanctuary. I sat at the piano and instantly started playing a soft mealody that I had written not long ago and I had finally figured out the lyrics.

About 2 hours I was done. I left and went to buy a new wardrobe. I went for the sweet and innocent rocker look I always dressed like. As I said and have been told i'm a great mix of both of my beloved brothers. I had a whole wardrobe and accessories in less than 3 hours. I put the bags in the backseat and took off for home.

Damon's P.O.V:

When we woke up Bel wasn't with us but I could hear her in the kitchen and the smell coming from the kitchen was heavenly. We went down and ate in a comfortable silence. When Bels was done she picked up her dishes and excused herself. I heard the front door open and then close. I looked at Stefan who was grinning from ear to ear. I raised my eyebrow at him. He met my eyes as he said, "She just stole both your credit card...and the keys to your car." My eyes widened as I zoomed to the window to see her leaving with my car. I sighed. Sometimes she was such a pain in the ass. I went and sat on the couch and watched television. Stefan joined me at some point but after about an hour I fell asleep. I woke up to the front door closing and Bel walked in with shopping bags. She looked at me and then waved and zoomed upstairs. She came back down and sat next to me.

I looked at her hair and sighed. She had left it in the bun from this morning. This was going to be a bitch to try untangling her hair. I zoomed upstairs and grabbed her hair brush and a squirt bottle and filled it with water. I went back downstairs to see Bels looking at me in confusion to what I had in my hands. She put her hand on her hair to notice she had left the bun in. I sat on the floor and pulled her to sit inbetween my legs. "Fuck." I heard her curse under her breath as I took out the hair tie letting her knotted, tangled hair fall. I hit her shoulder lightly. "Hey baby girl watch your mouth." I scolded her. She started muttering and I went to work on this mop she calls hair. Sometimes I wish she would cut it. Why did she have to leave it so long that it covers her ass. Yeah, that's how long she left her hair. After filling the squirt bottle twice and about an hour and a half of brushing it I finally got it to its silky smooth ringlets. I started working and put her hair into a braid. She thanked me then all three of us headed to bed sleeping the same way we had the night before. We woke up in the morning to see Bella gone again. I sighed and then looked over to see I was alone. I got up and headed to take a shower. I saw the door closed so I knocked. I heard Bels call out that she would be done in a minute. I stood there and sure enough Bels came out wet and in a towel. I sighed. "Bels you could have warned me." I said. She smiled at me looking all innocent which made me suspicious and I had every right to be. She shook her head making sure to hit me with some droplets of water. She looked at me and ran yelling there was towels in the bathroom for me to use under the sink. I took my shower and got dressed leaving my hair wet. I walked past Bel's room to hear her growl and hear a crash. I peeked in and laughed. She looked at me and her face screamed 'Help me!' "What look you going for sweet cheeks. She told me and I set to work.

-One hour later-

I let the last ringlet fall and put hairspray. "Done." I said. She looked in the mirror and grinned at me. "It's perfect Dammie." She said. I rolled my eyes at her name for me. "Now what you getting ready for? A date?" I asked. She shook her head and sighed. "I'm singing a song I wrote for a talent show actually." She said and a smile broke out on my face. "I'm finally going to hear you sing?" I asked. She looked at me and I could see the pain in her eyes and she nodded getting up and left the room grabbing some clothes. Our mother had been a well known classical Opera singer before she got sick and Bels had inherited the passion but i've never heard her sing. No one has heard her sing in her 135 years of vampire life plus her 17 years of life as a human. She came out from the bathroom with a simple white dress on that had beading on the bodice, a black leather jacket, a pair of black heels, and simple make-up. I smiled. "You look great baby girl." I said. She nodded and smiled. "Thanks. Come on we better go if we are going to make it. I'm taking my own car and you can get there with Charlie or meet him there. I don't care I have got to go." she said and she left heading to the school. I went downstairs. "Where did Bella go?" Stefan asked. "She's going to be singing in a talent show." I said shrugging into my leather jacket fishing out my car keys. He grinned and we headed out. The high school wasn't hard to find and when we got there it was crowded as if the whole town were there. We were able to buy a ticket and not be given a second glance. I thanked god for that knowing Bels had something good planned for Monday that happened to be her last day of school.

We went to our seats and sat through all of the humans mundane acts when finally they got to Bels act. "Well in my opion we saved the best for last. We have Bella Swan singing an original song written by her." The human called Mrs. Lawley said. Bels walked out taking the microphone from her. She put it up to her mouth and began to sing.

_Four years old with my back to the door_

_All I could hear was the family war_

_Your selfish hands always expecting more_

_Am I your child or just a charity ward?_

_You have a hollowed out heart_

_But it's heavy in your chest_

_I try so hard to fight it but it's hopeless_

_Hopeless, you're hopeless_

_Oh, father, please, father_

_I'd love to leave you alone_

_But I can't let you go_

_Oh, father, please, father_

_Put the bottle down_

_For the love of a daughter_

_Oh_

_It's been five years since we've spoken last_

_And you can't take back_

_What we never had_

_Oh, I can be manipulated_

_Only so many times,_

_Before even "I love you"_

_Starts to sound like a lie_

_You have a hollowed out heart_

_But it's heavy in your chest_

_I try so hard to fight it but it's hopeless_

_Hopeless, you're hopeless_

_Oh, father, please, father_

_I'd love to leave you alone_

_But I can't let you go_

_Oh, father, please, father_

_Put the bottle down_

_For the love of a daughter_

_She looked right at me when she sang the next part._

_Don't you remember I'm your baby girl?_

_How could you push me out of your world,_

_Lied to your flesh and your blood,_

_Put your hands on the ones that you swore you loved?_

_Don't you remember I'm your baby girl?_

_How could you throw me right out of your world?_

_So young when the pain had begun_

_Now forever afraid of being loved_

_Oh, father, please, father_

_I'd love to leave you alone_

_But I can't let you go_

_Oh, father, please, father_

_Oh, father, please, father_

_Put the bottle down_

_For the love of a daughter_

_For the love of a daughter_

I wiped a tear off my cheek and got up and left. I knew that I had caused her hurt. I left her for my selfish reasons only to miss her grow up and when I finally came back I was drinking my sorrows away. I know she was also hurting because of our father. She would never tell me what our father had done but I hadn't had the nerve to ask. I would find out and I would help her heal from what he did to her.


	3. After the show, not so nice

Disclaimer: I don't own either Twilight nor The Vampire Diaries, I shall leave that to the writer's of both book series.

Bella's P.O.V:

Two nights ago was the night of the talent show and it's all went down hill from there. First, the meaning that the song had held for me. It told the story of my childhood. Then, there was the thing with the Cullen's.

-Flashback-

_I walked off stage to find the whole Cullen clan waiting for me. Esme rushed forward and pulled me into a hug. "Oh Bella, that was wonderful. I had no idea you could sing like that. Might I add you look absolutly beautiful." She said. I smiled and hugged her back. I really did think of her as a mother figure just like I thought of Carlisle like the father I had never had but always yearned for as a child. "This is the first time I had sang in front of people." I said. She nodded and then I was engulfed into a hug from Emmett. "Baby- Bells I had never heard that song. Where is it from?" He asked. "I wrote it." I said it. I heard Edward chuckle. "Love, don't you know it isn't nice to claim other people's work for yourself." He said. I glared at him. "Yes and don't you know that being a jackass to your girlfriend...oh I'm sorry...EX-girlfriend is also not needed." I said. He glared at me and lifted his hand up as to hit me. My eyes widened and I backed up. "What are you going to do? Huh, Edward? You going to hit me when I speak my mind? Is that what you think makes a man? Putting a woman into her "place" when you don't like something she says? Well thank god I got out when I did, huh?" I said getting closer and closer to him until I was nose and nose with him. Next thing I know is I'm on the floor and my jaw and cheek hurt. I looked up at Edward and smirked. "Oh you've done it now." I said pulling myself up. "Carlisle. Esme." I said and walked away not letting them see the tears running down my face. I walked out and saw Stefan. He looked at me and was infront of me inspecting my cheek. "Bells are you alright?" He asked. I shook my head no and he took me in his arms and we went to the car and went home. When we got there Damon was gone and Stefan held me while I cried. When Damon got home and saw the state I was in and how red my cheek was he picked me up and put me in his lap and held me rocking me back and forth. I eventually cried myself to sleep. _

_-End Flashback-_

Damon has been asking who had hit me but I haven't told him. He has been pestering me and it has made it quite hard for me to plan the last day of school prank I'm going to do. "Isabella Salvatore, you tell me who hit you right now or so help me.." I rolled my eyes and looked at Damon who had his arms crossed over his chest and a scowl on his face. "No Damon. It doesn't matter. If you really want to know I will tell you on Monday at school." I said. He looked in my eyes and when he saw that I wasn't lying he smirked. "I can live with that. Now what are you planning you evil little minx." He asked. I smiled innocently. "What ever do you mean big brother?" I asked batting my eyelashes at him. He grinned. "You know exactly what I mean you little vixen. If I know you, and I do, you are planning a stunt of some sort for the last day of school." He said. "So what if I am? What has that got to do with you?" I asked. He cocked his eyebrow at me and leaned forward. "Well I want in of course." He said grinning. I grinned back. "Well alright then make yourself useful."

-2 hours later-

"That is perfect!" I exclaimed. Damon grinned at me. "Well duh. I am the one who came up with it." I rolled my eyes at his cocky attitude. "Now I just have to make a call." I said grabbing my cell phone and walking outside. I dialed the number and waited for the ringing to stop.

_"Hello?"_ I heard the European accent on the end of the phone.

"Well well look who finally answers the phone."

_"Isabella? Is that you?" _

"Yes it is me."

_"It's so great to hear your voice." _

"Yes Klaus. It's good to hear from you too. Look I need your help." I said with a grin and a small giggle.

_"What mischief are you causing now Izzy? Can't you spare the little humans." He said with a chuckle._

"Now there isn't going to be any physical harm. Well not to the humans. I can't say much for a certain cold one." I said.

_"Izzy? What is going on?" He asked. _

"Well do you think you can get here by Monday afternoon?" I asked.

_"For you Izzy, anything." _

"Well I shall send you a text and it will tell you when and where I need you to appear." I said.

_"Ok. I shall wait for the order." He said. _

"Goodbye Klaus."  
_"Goodbye, Luv"_

I hung up and went back inside. Damon was waiting for me. "Well who exactly were you calling?" He asked. I smiled looking at him through my eyelashes. "Oh no need to worry. All part of the plan." I said. He nodded. I took his hand and dragged him upstairs. "Now I need your help picking out an outfit for Monday. I want to look hot and sexy so I need a guys opinion." I said. He groaned and I laughed.

Damon recruited Stefan's help and by nightfall I had picked an outfit so sinful that the town of Forks will never see what's coming. I heard my phone buzz alerting me that I had a text message. I grabbed my phone and flipped it open.

-~-~-_Love the plan. No one will see it coming escpecially Edward. Very Creative. BTW: Love Love LOVE the outfit ;) XOXO -A -~-~-_

"Got to love the future seeing pixie." I chuckled. I grabbed my brush and went into the living room where I saw Stefan on the couch and Damon on the floor. I sat inbetween Damon's legs and handed him the brush smiling at him. He sighed and grabbed the brush from my hand and started brushing my hair. He ran the brush through my hair from root to tip and got all the knots out. It was calming and my eyes closed on their own accord and I let the blackness of sleep take me.

-Damon's P.O.V:

Me and Stefan were in the living room. Stefan on the couch and me on the floor using the couch as a backrest. Isa came in and sat inbetween my legs holding out her brush smiling at me. I couldn't deny her no matter how hard I tried. I took the brush from her with a sigh and started brushing her hair starting at her roots going all the way to the tip of her hair. I made sure to gently get all the knots out of her hair. I continued brushing her hair and got into a zone where I didn't notice anything around me. I felt someone tap my shoulder. I looked up at Stefan who was smiling. "She fell asleep about half an hour ago." He said nodding in Isa's direction. I looked at her and sure enough she was fast asleep. I put the brush down and picked her up bridal style where she buried herself into my chest. I looked at Stefan who nodded and I made my way upstairs. I opened her door quietly making sure not to wake her and walked over to the bed. I tried to lay her down but she wouldn't let go of my shirt. I smiled and chuckled silently. I layed down, taking off my shirt and throwing it to the ground, I layed her on my chest and just watched her sleep. She looked peaceful, so tranquil, You would never guess that she has had any type of struggle in her whole life. I moved a piece of hair that was in her face. She looked so much like our parents. She looked more like mother in the facial features but in everything else she looks like a mix of both our mother and father. I watched her sleep for a few more minutes before I let sleep wash over me.

-Stefan's P.O.V:

I was happy for Damon. I haven't seen him this happy in a long time. Isa was basically the only person whom brought out the caring, sweet side of Damon. I looked over to where the two of them were and saw that Isa had fallen asleep and it seemed that Damon was in a trance and was unaware that he had put our sister to sleep. I leaned over and tapped his shoulder bringing him out of his own world. He looked at me and I smiled. "She fell asleep about half an hour ago." I said making a motion in Izzy's direction. He looked at her and smiled softly. He put the brush down and getting up before picking Izzy up bridal style. He looked at me and I nodded letting him know I'd be fine by myself. With that he left taking her upstairs. I smiled to myself. _I hope he knows he isn't going to be coming down until morning._ I mused in my head. I remember all the times I had been dragged into brushing her hair. Whenever she fell asleep and you picked her up she would latch on and hang on for dear life. I was brought out of my musings by my phone buzzing.

_Elena__**/Stefan**_

_Heyy. How is whatever you're doing going? Is Damon being any trouble?_

_**Hey babe. It's going great. We should be back by Friday. Damon's fine. Seeing as where we are and who we're staying with...yeah Damon won't step out of line. He's too scared to.**_

*Buzz Buzz*

_I can't wait to see you. What do you mean who we're staying with? Why would Damon be scared?  
_

_**All your question's will be answered in due time. If I spill the beans Damon will have my head. As for who we're staying with and why would Damon be scared...let me just say you will be meeting them really soon. They will be coming back to Mystic Falls with us. **_

*Buzz Buzz*

_I can't wait. Oh I almost forgot. Klaus has mysteriously left town. Rebekah said he will be back shortly. He's just left town to help out a friend named Izzy. He should be back in a few days._

I swear my eye's almost popped out of their sockets. It couldn't be? It must be some one else. He couldn't possibly be talking about Me and Damon's Izzy. I guess I will have to talk to her about this when Damon isn't around.

*Buzz Buzz*

_You there? Is something wrong? _

_**No. No. Nothing is wrong. Look I'm going to get some sleep. You should too. It must be about 2 am there. You have school tomorrow. Get to sleep and I will talk to you later. I love you.**_

*Buzz Buzz*

_Ok. Good night. I love you too._

I turned off my phone and layed down on the couch and soon fell asleep knowing that Bella had something planned for school tomorrow besides giving all the males of Forks High a heart attack. Staff included.

-Monday Morning-

Isa's P.O.V:

I woke up to feel my pillow move. I looked up and saw Damon fast asleep. I must have fallen asleep when he was brushing my hair. That meant that I had latched onto him and wouldn't let him put me down. Ah, that had to be what happened. It happened all the time. I looked over at my clock and it was blinking 4:30 at me. I grinned. _Just enough time to get ready. _I twisted out of Damon's arms and tip toed out of the room and down the hall into the bathroom. I took my time with my shower making sure to get every inch of myself clean. I turned off the water and wrapped myself in a towel. I tip toed back to my room to see the clock say _**5:20**_. I walked over to Damon's sleeping form. I shook him gently. "Dami. It's time to get up. You have to get showered and help me with my hair." I said. He groaned. "Do I have to?" He whined. I giggled. "Yes Dami. You have to. Seeing as you have to shower, Stefan has to shower, and Charlie has to shower and there is only one bathroom. Come on. Get up." I said. He sighed. He sat up and swung his legs over and stretched. He walked towards the bathroom rubbing the sleep from his eyes and scratching his belly. I rolled my eyes. Men. I shut the door and put on the outfit I picked. My shirt landed about an inch above my belly button. It had ripped up sleeves and it said "I'm the girl your mother warned you about!" I had on a pair of black leather pants and a pair of stilettos that looked like zombies. I made my make-up subtle but still alluring. I went for a simple black eyeliner, black mascara, purple eyeshadow, and blood red lips combination. When I was done I looked at the clock and saw it was _**5:55**_. I quickly put in my hoop earrings, tongue ring, nose ring, and my belly button ring that had a chain that went around my waist and hung making it look like a belt. After I did that I went downstairs. I went to the kitchen to start the coffee. While that was brewing I went into the living room to see Stefan asleep on the couch and the tv was still on. I smiled and went and shook Stefan. "Stefan. Wake up." He opened his eyes and stretched out. "Wha?" He looked at me sleep still written on his face. "Get up and go take a shower." I said. He nodded and went up stairs. Damon was just coming out of the shower when Stefan went in.

While Damon was getting dressed and Stefan was getting a shower I poured out the coffee and handed Damon his when he came down. He leaned on the counter, coffee in hand, and looked me over. "Damn girl. You look great but there is something missing. Come here." He said. I walked over to him and he set down his coffee. He put his fingers in my hair and pulled a little. He suddenly ran upstairs and came back down with hairspray. "Okay. Put your head down." he said. I listened and he flipped all my hair so it was all hanging the oposite direction. He sprayed my hair and then ordered me to flip it back. When I did he put his fingers in it and shook it out and then sprayed it. "Done." He said putting the cap back on the can, putting it on the counter, and grabbing his coffee cup taking a sip from it. I went to the mirror to see how it looked. It was perfect. He made it have some volume and made it look like I just had the best sex of my life. I walked into the kitchen. "Perfect Damon." I said. He grinned at me. "Well I aim to please." He said with a wink. I scrunched up my nose and lightly punched his shoulder. "EW. Damon! No need for the induendos." I squealed. He laughed. Stefan chose that moment to walk in. I ran behind Stefan usuing him as a shield. "Stefi. Damon's trying to corrupt my mind." I said. Stefan chuckled. "Well Isa. He can't really corrupt something that has already been corrupted." He said chuckling. "Touche brother. Touche." I said giggling. I looked over at the clock to see it read _**6:59**_. "Well I suppose I should wake up Charlie." I said. I walked up the stairs and looked in Charlie's room. I saw he was still asleep. I walked in and shook him lightly. "Charlie. Get up. You have to shower and get to work. It's 7." I said. He groaned. "Ok Izzy. I'm getting up. By the way, You did great at the talent show." He said. I left the room so he could get ready and went down stairs. I took a drink of my coffee and moaned. I heard Damon and Stefan chuckling. I flipped them off and went to grab a thermus. I poured the coffee in it and sealed it before taking another sip. I went upstairs and grabbed my old back from the back of the closet and transfered my stuff into there. I went back down stairs and saw it was _**7:30**_. "Let's go guys." I shrugged into my leather jacket, grabbed my coffee, threw my bag around my shoulder, and went out the door.

I jumped into the back and waited for Dami and Stefi. They got in and we raced towards the high school. When we pulled in everyone got quiet and stared. Damon parked the car and the got out. He opened my door offering me his hand and after taking it I stepped out. Stefan was by my side and I looped arms with him. We walked over to the Cullens. Edward, Emmett, and Rosalie's jaws were slack, Jasper wasn't really paying any attention since he was reading, and Alice was giggling to herself. "Hey Pixie." I said grinning. "Hey girl. Day-um. If I weren't straight I would totally do you." She said with a wink. "Well ain't I flattered." I said letting my accent slip. Jasper's head whiped to me and he looked me up and down. I looked at Jazz and winked. He grinned and put his book down. He walked over to me and hugged me. He picked me up and swung me around. I squealed. "Jazz. Put me down." He laughed and did as I asked. "Well look who finally decided to come out to play." He said in his Texan accent. I giggled. "You knew? This whole time you knew and didn't say anything?" I asked giggling. He rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Sugar, of course I knew. How could I not?" He said. I looked at his eyes and grinned. "You lie. The only reason you knew was because Yoda told you. You know better than to lie to me." I said grinning evily. He sighed and shrugged. "A guy can try can't he?" He said. I looked to see his family confused, Edward pissed, and my brothers amused. "Jazz, you remember Stefan and Damon, don't you?" I asked. He snorted. "How could I forget. Ripper. General." He said nodding a greeting to both of them. They grinned. "Major." They greeted at the same time.

I giggled and Jasper chuckled. "Bella. What the hell is going on? Why the hell do you look like a 2 cent whore? Why are you throwing yourself on these boys? You are such a slut do you know that! " Edward growled. Jasper, Damon, and Stefan all chuckled. Jasper clapped Edward on the back. "Dude. It was nice knowing you." I turned to Edward and he flinched. "Well Eddie, If I am a slut then what does that make you. You are sleeping around with all these women when I haven't ever, NOT ONCE, cheated on you. I was the faithful one. You weren't. So if being faithful to my boyfriend makes me a slut then I guess I'm a slut." I yelled getting in his face. His hand went up in an effort to hit me but was caught by a very pissed off Damon. "So you were the one who hit her the other day. Do you know what happens to those who try to hurt the one's I care about? They end up vanishing never to be found. Try to hit her again and I will show you the meaning of pain." Damon growled at the wide eyed Edward. I put my hand on Damon's arm. "Damon. Come on. We don't want to make a scene." I said softly. Damon let go of Edward and pushed him back. He grabbed me into a hug and buried his face in my hair. "I won't ever let him hurt you. Not ever again. No one will ever hurt you if I have anything to do with it." He said. I knew he was trying to make up for not being there for me in the past and I hoped he could go through with it. I could only take one more betrayal from him. "I hope so Damon. I hope so."


	4. Sex and Captain and Major to the rescue

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight nor do I own The Vampire Diaries.

Isa's P.O.V:

I looked at Stefan and Damon. "Well I best be off to class. I won't be needing you to pick me up. I have another ride." I said. They nodded. Stefan hugged me and kissed my forehead. Damon followed suit giving me a quick kiss on the cheek before jumping in the car. He looked at me. "Oh and Isa. All you need to do is call me and I'll come running." He said. I nodded. "Bye Damon." I said before he raced off. I walked to class and was bombarded with questions by Jessica. By 3rd hour I was tired of Jessica. I told her that if she didn't shut up I would make her. She hasn't made a peep since. I was in the middle of third when my phone went off.

_Elena/__**Iza**_

*Buzz Buzz*

_Hey babe. I miss you. School is so boring with out you. Are you having fun watching Damon screw up like always._

I raised an eyebrow. I looked at the phone and saw that I grabbed Stefan's phone by mistake. Who was this calling Stefan "Babe" and slandering Damon.

_**Hi. This isn't Stefan. I accidently grabbed his phone. Who is this? Why are you talking bad about Damon?**_

*Buzz Buzz*

_I'm Elena. Stefan's girlfriend. Who is this? _

_**Nice to meet you Elena. I didn't know Stefan had a girlfriend. I'm Iza. You still haven't answered my question. Why are you talking bad about Damon?**_

*Buzz Buzz*

_Nice to meet you too Iza. Stefan hasn't told you about me? And I talk bad about Damon because he's an ass. Be careful Isa. I wouldn't be surprised if he tried to get in your pants. Don't fall for his charms. _

I giggled at that. I don't think I would ever see the day where Damon tried to "get in my pants."

_**He he. Duily noted. No, Stefan hasn't said a word to me about you. Neither has Damon. I find that odd. Very odd. **_

I decided that since the bell for lunch was about to ring I better text Klaus.

_**Isa**__/ __Klaus_

_**Hey. Are you here yet?**_

_Yes. Where do you want me to go? Oh and Luv, why are you using your brother's phone?_

_**I accidently switched phones with him this morning. I need you at the high school. Hopefully you brought your car.**_

_Yes luv. I brought my car. I'll be at the high school in a matter of minutes. I'll be in front._

_**Good. I want you to lean against the car and wait for me. Oh and be prepared for a little something something ;)**_

_Isa. What are you up too?_

_**No need to worry just text me when you're here.**_

About 20 minutes later the phone buzzed.

_I'm here. Can't wait to get a little something something ;)_

I rolled my eyes and put the phone away. I listened to the rest of the boring teachers lecture and then the bell rang. I grabbed my stuff and ran out of the classroom like a bat outta hell. I saw that the Cullen's were behind me. I grinned at them and ran outside. Just like he said there he was leaning against his car with a smirk. I ran to him and jumped on him wrapping my legs around him. He chuckled and put his arms under my ass to keep me up. I leaned down and kissed him. He kissed me back and licked my lower lip asking for enterence. I opened my mouth and let his tongue explore my mouth. We continued making out and I pulled away. I smirked at him. "Why don't we go somewhere else yeah?" I said. He grinned at me. "That would be lovely." He said. He put me down and gave me a quick kiss before getting in and I ran around the side and got in. I closed the door and we were off like a bullet.

I sent a quick text to Charlie saying I was leaving school and asked if he could call the school and let them know. I closed the phone and threw it in my bag. I looked at Klaus and leaned over and started kissing his neck with open mouthed kisses. He moaned. "Love, If you keep doing that you're going to be sorry." He growled. I smirked and kept kissing his neck. I crawled over and stradled him. I rocked my hips into his and he hissed and grabbed onto the wheel. I grinned and kissed his neck and rolled my hips. He growled at me and pulled into a hotel. He got out and got us a room. He came back out, grabbed me, and threw me over his shoulder. He ran at vampire speed to the room, opened the door, let me down off his shoulder down onto the ground. I wasn't having any of that. I jumped wrapping my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. I kissed him deeply and he closed the door with his foot seeing as his hands were on my ass. He walked over to the bed and after unhooking my arms and legs he threw me on the bed. He got on the bed and leaning right above me and started kissing me. He licked my bottom lip and I opened my mouth and he rubbed his tongue against mine. I moaned and deepened the kiss. We then showed each other what physical love feels like.

-Time laps-

I collapsed on top of Klaus breathing heavily. I grinned at him and gave him a quick kiss before rolling to the side and resting my head on his chest and draping my leg over his. He looked at me and grinned. "Oh Iza. How long has it been?" He chuckled. I got up and went to my bag and grabbed my lighter and my smokes. I took one and lit it taking a drag and blowing out the smoke. "Oh. Well lets see...about...5 years." I said taking another drag. "I'd ask if you want one but..." I said. He chuckled. "No Izzy. I still don't smoke." He said. "Ok." I said digging through my bag. "Well how about...a night cap." I said producing a flask from my bag. I opened it and took a swig. "Now that is something that I will take apart of." He said. I handed him the flask. He took a swig and started coughing. I giggled. "Did I forget to mention that I kind of stole some of Damon's personal 200 year old brandy?" I asked. "Yes Izzy. You might have forgot to mention it." He said hoarsly. I shrugged and took a drag from my cigerette. I grabbed an ash tray and went back to the bed. I took the flask from him and took a swig. "Well when you live with Damon you have to get use to the strong stuff." I said. I took a drag before putting out the cigerette. I kissed Klaus and he pulled back. "Come on Izzy. You know I don't like to taste smoke." He whined. I giggled and got up pulling on my panties and clasping my bra. "Now Izzy. You know I don't mind you walking around naked. That I certainly do not mind." He said. I looked at him and rolled my eyes. I grabbed my pants and slipped them on then slipped on my shirt. "Yes but I have somewhere I need to be." I said. He sighed. "Can't we just lay around and catch up." He said. I looked at him and raised my eyebrow. "I meant talking Izzy and you know that." He growled. I walked over to him. "You know as much as I that if my brothers find out that I was with you let alone what we were doing they are going to flip their lids. I still don't understand why they don't like you." I said. He sighed. "I guess you have a point." He said. "Plus, in a few days I'm moving to Mystic Falls so we have plenty of time to talk." I said. He nodded and got up pulling on his jeans. I threw him his shirt and he slipped it on. He grabbed my shoes and handed them to me and I put them on. I gave him a quick kiss and grabbed my bookbag. I slipped the smokes, lighter, and flask in before shaking out my hair and combing it with my fingers. I walked outside and got in the car. Klaus came to the drivers side and hopped in starting the car and taking off towards my house. "Stop about a block away." I said. He looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "My brothers are at my house probably waiting outside for me. Well at least Damon is. Stefan respects that I'm not a little girl anymore and I can make my own choices." I said. He nodded. "Ah well I guess that makes sense. I think Damon is just really over bearing because you're his little sister. I know I'm that way with Bekah." He said. I shrugged. He pulled over and I leaned over and gave him a quick kiss. "Bye Klaus. I'll sneak off at some point and visit you and Bekah." I said. He chuckled. "You better or Bekah will have your head on a platter." He said. I giggled and got out of the car grabbing my stuff. I closed the door and waved and he sped off. I rolled my eyes and grabbed a cigerette from my bag and lit it. I made my way around the corner and down the street taking a few drags. When I came to Charlie's house ,as I predicted, Damon was outside pacing. I rolled my eyes and took a drag from my cigerette.

"Is there a reason that you are wearing a hole in the porch?" I asked. He jumped and turned around to face me. He was livid. "Where the hell have you been?" He growled. "Out." I said taking a drag from my cigerette and walking up the steps right in front of Damon. He grabbed the cigerette and put it out with his foot. "Hey I wasn't finished with that!" I growled. "Isa, smoking is bad for you? How long has that been going on?" He said. I rolled my eyes. "Really Damon. It's not like I can die from lung cancer and quite awhile. About...10 years." I said. He sighed. "Where have you been!" He said. "I already told you I was out. Now if you would move I would like to go inside." I said. He moved and I walked inside. Stefan looked over at me apologetically. I nodded and tossed him his phone. "So...a girlfriend huh?" I said. He froze. "Yeah...How did you hear about that?" He asked. I rolled my eyes. "She texted you dummy." I said. He nodded. "Oh." I laughed. "Wow Stefan." I said shaking my head. He shrugged. "How come you didn't tell me you had a girlfriend?" I asked. He shrugged. "I guess it just never came up." He said. I nodded. There was a akward silence between us."Well I am going to head up to my room." I said. He nodded. I went up to my room and changed into a pair of sweats, t-shirt, and socks. I then opened the window and swung up onto the roof. I layed down and stared up at the stars and felt the tears fall down my cheeks.

My phone started buzzing. I looked at it and saw it was an unknown number. "Hello." I said my lower lip trembling slightly. "Hey Izzy. Look down." I looked down and saw the very person I wanted to talk to. "Peter?" I whispered. "Look out sugar. We're coming up." He said. I moved out of the way and seconds later Peter was on the roof. Char came a few seconds after. I hung up my phone and looked at Peter. "Come here sugar." He said picking me up and putting me on his lap wrapping his arms around me. I started crying into his chest. Peter, Jay, and Char are the only ones who know what I've been through. They got me to tell him one night when I had a nightmare while staying with them. "It's okay. Everything is going to be just fine." he said. "How Peter? I've made a mess of everything. My brother's don't trust me. I slept with Klaus knowing that my brothers hate him. Damon's mad at me. Stefan is too worried about his girlfriend to see just what is going on in front of him. What am I going to do?" I sobbed. Peter mumbled something to Char and then looked at me. "Listen to me Baby girl. Damon will get over it. Stefan has always been like that and he always will. Who cares what your brothers think about someone. Just because they don't like someone does not mean you have to dislike them also. Everything will come together eventually and you will find the man you are meant to be with very soon. I promise you that everything will sort itself out." He said. I sobbed not being able to control myself or my breathing. "They're back Peter. The dreams are back. They won't go away." I sobbed into his chest. "Shhh. You'll be free of the dreams tonight I promise." He said. I felt a wave of sleepiness hit me and I let it take me. I fell into a dreamless sleep.

Jasper's P.O.V:

I was with the Cullen's when Alice was sucked into a vision. "Ali. What is it? What's wrong?" I asked. She came out of the vision and looked straight into my eyes. "Go. Jasper go and answer the phone. Run. They need you. She needs you." She said. She handed me the phone just as it rang. I put it to my ear. "Major we need you. She's gone into a fit again." Char said. My eyes widened and I took off. I ran as fast as my legs would take me straight to her house. "They're back Peter. The dreams are back. They won't go away." She sobbed. "Shhh. You'll be free of the dreams tonight I promise." He said. I sent her a wave of calm and sleepiness. I heard her even breathes letting me know she was asleep. I jumped on the roof. "What happened? What set it off?" I asked. "She said that Damon was mad at her and that Stefan was ignoring her and something about her sleeping with someone her brothers hate." He said. I sighed. "She always puts too much on her shoulders doesn't she?" I said. He nodded and ran his fingers through her hair. I never noticed just how much hair she really has. It's much longer than Rose's hair.

"What are we going to do when she wakes up?" Peter asked. "Let's take her to my place that way we can keep a watchful eye on her and make sure she doesn't do something she regrets when she wakes up. She has enough on her shoulders right now, she doesn't need to add anymore. There is only so much anyone can take." I said and he nodded. "You take her to my place and I will handle Stefan." I said. He nodded. He picked up Isa cradling her to his chest and jumped off the roof running as soon as he hit the groud. Char followed him. I jumped off the roof and went to the front door opening it and running into the living room. Stefan was on the couch watching TV. "Stefan. I'm taking Isa to my place for tonight." I said. He looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "Trust me it's best you don't ask questions and if Damon asks just tell him she's absolutly fine." I said. He nodded. "Ok I will do that." He said before looking back at the screen and answering a text message. Did her brother really not give a crap about her and her well being? No wonder Isa worries about her and her brothers relationship all the time. I ran out the door before remembering that Isa will be wanting something to drink and smoke when she wakes up. I jumped into her room and grabbed her school bag and a pair of jeans and t-shirt for when she wakes up tomorrow. I jumped out the window once I was sure she had everything she would need.

I ran to the Cullen's house to see everyone was in an uproar. I saw Edward was about to attack Peter who was preoccupied with making sure Isa stayed alseep. I saw her start to awaken so I sent her back to sleep. "What is going on here?" I whisper yelled at them. "They killed Bella!" Edward screamed at the top of his lungs. "Edward be quiet. For one Isa is asleep and I want her to stay that way for awhile. Second Peter and Char would never be able to hurt Isa, unlike you, they care very deeply about her." I said. "Plus, she's my cousin and I'm mated." Peter added. I rolled my eyes. I grabbed Isa from his arms and ran upstairs where I laid her on me and Ali's bed. I put the covers over her and placed her stuff near the side of the bed Isa was currently sleeping on. Ali came in a handed something to me. It was an ash tray. "She might need it when she wakes up." She said. I nodded and kissed her cheek. I put it on the bedside table. We walked out and closed the door before going back down stairs. "What is all this about Jasper?" Carlisle asked. "Isa has...fits for the lack of a better word. She gets really upset over something that she has kept bottled up and at a certain point the cork blows and she has...well I guess if she was human you'd call it a panic attack. She gets really upset, usually cries herself out and falls asleep or hyperventalates and passes out, then when she wakes up, for a short period of time, she isn't...herself. Me, Peter, and Char had this happen awhile back and so we make sure to be around when it happens so she doesn't have to live with the consequences... the guilt I guess you could say." I said. He nodded. "It also has to do with when she was human. Something happened to her...something really aweful and me, Jay, and Char are the only one's she has told...ever. It lives with her to this day and there is nothing that will make her pain go away. Not even Jay can stand being around her for a couple of days after she wakes up, her pain is that intence. If she were human it would have killed her." Peter added. Char nodded and put her head on Peters shoulder and Peter wrapped his arms around her waist in comfort. We all felt sorry for Isa. No one should have to go through what she has...yet everytime Isa was knocked down she'd get back up and act like nothing happened, like she was perfectly fine. She'd never complain and the only time she shed a tear about what happened to her is when she was having one of her fits. Isa was probably the most strong person I had ever met in my existance. She was highly respected by Pete, Char, and me and that was part of the reason we were so protective of her.

"What exactly happens when she wakes up and no one is there to stop her? Why would she need stopping." Esme asked. "She goes around killing anybody in front of her. No mercy, no emotion. She doesn't care if it's a man, woman, child, infant. She kills anyone. When she wakes up she has every memory of every kill and it hurts her to know that she took someones life. She gets upset knowing that she lost control, lost the person she strives to be...lost her humanity." Peter said sorrow lacing every word that came out of his mouth. Esme gasped and brought her hand to her throat. "Oh the poor dear." She whispered sadly. Sweet Esme. Always the mother hen who doesn't judge one for their actions when blood is spilt. "What exactly sets her off?" Emmett asked. "Extreme emotions. We all know she puts a lot on herself and even she has a breaking point. Tonight she reached it and let me tell you it's a good thing we were here. When her nightmares have something to do with it the outcome is always worse." I said. I looked at Carlisle. "Maybe you can prescribe some sleep medication to make sure she doesn't dream." I asked. He nodded. "Thank you." "What do we do now?" Emmett asked. "Now we wait for her to wake up. " I said. Emmett nodded. I sat on the couch hoisting Alice onto my lap, buring my face in her back and sliding my arms around her small waist pulling her close to me. I don't know what I would do if I didn't have her. The family including Peter and Char followed suit and we just waited for Isa to wake up.

Isa's P.O.V:

I woke up in an unframiliar room. I looked around and recognized it as Alice and Jasper's room. I saw that my bag was by me and there was an ash tray on the night stand. I grabbed the ash tray, my lighter, my pack of cigerette's, and my flask and walked out onto the balcany. I set the ash tray on the railing, pulled out a cigerette, put it inbetween my lips, and lit it. I took a long drag from it and set my lighter down on the railing by the ashtray. I took a swig from my flash and sighed rubbing my forehead before taking a puff. "Hasn't anyone told you that those are going to kill you?" A voice drawled out. I jumped and spun around to see Jasper leaning against the door frame. I looked at the cigerette and took a drag from it. "Didn't anyone ever tell you it isn't nice to sneak up on people?" I retorted turning back around and looking over the landscape. He chuckled. "I might have heard it once or twice." He said. He walked over and leaned agaist the railing. "I had a fit didn't I?" I whispered. "Yeah darling you did?" He said. I sighed and a tear rolled down my cheek. "Did anybody get hurt...or worse...did anybody die?" I said just below a whisper. "No. Nobody got hurt or died. Peter had one of his feelings and came straight to you and then had Char call me and I came and put you to sleep." He said. I sighed in relief and took another drag. I flicked some of the ashes in the ash tray. "God, why aren't I able to live on my own. It's these damn nightmares Jay. They're driving me insane." I said taking a swig from the flask. I felt another tear roll down my cheek and I quickly wiped it away. "Yeah darling I think they are. Have you told your brothers exactly what went on in that house all those years ago?" He asked. I shook my head. "No. I haven't told them. They don't know and they want me to move back to where it all began. What am I going to do?" I asked. I took a deep breath and let the tears stream down my face. I looked in Jay's direction and looked him straight in the eye. "I'm scared Jay." I said my lip trembling and tears soaking my cheeks. Jay grabbed my arm and hugged me tight giving me a kiss on the top of my head and rubbing circles in my back. A sob escaped my lips and I buried my face in his shirt. "Ah so that is what set it off. Darling I don't know what to tell you." He said. He grabbed my shoulders lightly and looked me straight in the eye. "What scares you? He can't hurt you anymore hon. He's dead. He can't hurt you anymore darling. Okay?" He said. I nodded and he kissed my forehead. "I talked to Carlisle and he is going to give you some meds to help you sleep with out having any dreams." He said. I nodded. I leaned into his chest and took a deep breath to calm down. "Thank you Jay. What would I do with out you being able to talk me down off every ledge." I sighed. He smiled softly. "Honestly Darling? I have no idea." He chuckled. I cracked a small smile and kissed his cheek before grabbing my stuff before heading back inside the room putting everything except the flask back in my bag. After my lighter and cigerettes were put away I took a swig from the flask, a little dutch courage, and headed downstairs to face the entire Cullen clan. Oh boy.


	5. Flinching and confiding in the Major

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or The Vampire Diaries.

Isa's P.O.V:

I walked down the stairs to see everyone sitting around in the living room and I saw Edward pacing. I rolled my eyes. "Eddie I doubt Esme would like it if you wore a hole in her gorgeous wood floors." I said. Edward looked at me and ran and engulfed me into a hug. "Love, thank god you're alright! I was so worried about you. Don't ever scare me like that again." He said. I flinched back. My breathing picked up and my heartrate sped up. It felt like the walls were closing in on me. He looked at me. "Love what's wrong?" He asked. "Edward...let her go." Jay said. I looked at him and sent him my emotions. His eyes widened. "Edward let her go NOW!" Peter yelled. Edward released me and I ran to the other side of the room and pushed myself into the corner as far as I could. I felt the wall dent beneath me but I didn't care. I brought my knees to my chest and let my hair cover my face. I heard a gasp. "Everybody out. Now! I want all of you to go into town. No one is to listen or watch our conversation. That includes minds, Edward." Rosalie yelled out. I heard people run out and she waited a couple of minutes. I heard her walk closer to me and sit in front of me. I looked up and saw Rose. "Bella...I have a question and I want you to answer me truthfully. Okay?" She said softly. I nodded. She looked into my eyes. "Were you at any time in your life raped?" She asked. My lip trembled and tears poured out of my eyes. A strangled sob came from my mouth and I broke down crying. "Yes." I sobbed. A fraction of a second later I was in her lap and she was smoothing my hair whispering that everything was going to be okay and that I didn't have to worry. I put my face in her shoulder and she rocked me back and forth. "When did it happen Bella? You can tell me." She said. I took a few breaths to try to calm my breathing. "It started when I was 6...it was a slap here and there...but it got worse as I got older...then one night when I was 14...everything changed..." I said trying to stay calm. "What do you mean started at 6? Bella...who raped you?" She asked. I looked at her and started crying again. "My...father." I said. She gasped. "Oh Bella..." She whispered. She hugged me and kissed the top of my head. "No one...and I mean NO one will EVER hurt you again." She said. I nodded. I felt my eyes start to droop and I fell into a deep sleep.

Rose's P.O.V:

We were downstairs waiting for Bella to come down after waking up and her talking to Jasper. Edward was pacing like an idiot. I distincly remember Bella dumping his stupid ass. "Eddie I doubt Esme would like it if you wore a hole in her gorgeous wood floors." a voice said from the enterance way. We all looked over to see Bella standing there. Edward looked at her and ran and hugged her. "Love, thank god you're alright! I was so worried about you. Don't ever scare me like that again." He said. I saw Bella flinch back and her breathing picked up and her heartrate sped up. This confused me. He looked at her. "Love what's wrong?" He asked. "Edward...let her go." Jay said. Bella looked at Jasper and his eyes widened in shock. "Edward let her go NOW!" Peter yelled. Edward released her and she ran to the other side of the room and pushed herself into the corner as far as she could. I heard the wall dent beneath her but It looked like she didn't care. She brought her knees to her chest and let her hair cover her face. This was strange. Never had I seen anyone act like this. Only time I have ever saw someone act like that was someone who...oh my god. "Everybody out. Now! I want all of you to go into town. No one is to listen or watch our conversation. That includes minds, Edward." I yelled out. Everyone looked at me shocked but did as I asked. They all left and I waited for them to be out of range. I went and sat infront of her shaking form. She looked up at me and the look in her eyes broke my cold dead heart. "Bella...I have a question and I want you to answer me truthfully. Okay?" I said softly. She nodded hesitantly. I looked into those big blue eyes that held so much pain. "Were you at any time in your life raped?" I asked. Her lip trembled and tears made there way down her cheek. A strangled sob came from her mouth and she broke down crying. "Yes." She sobbed. All I could do was react. I had her in my lap and I was stroking her hair trying to calm her down. I kept whispering to her that everything would be okay and that she shouldn't worry. She buried her face into my shoulder. "When did it happen Bella? You can tell me." I said. She took a few breaths to try to calm her breathing. "It started when I was 6...it was a slap here and there...but it got worse as I got older...then one night when I was 14...everything changed..." She said her voice trembling. "What do you mean started at 6? Bella...who raped you?" I asked. Her answer confused me. She looked at me and started crying again. "My...father." She said. I gasped. Her own father did that to her. No wonder she was so scared. "Oh Bella..." I whispered. I hugged her to me and kissed the top of her head. "No one...and I mean NO one will EVER hurt you again." I said. She nodded. A few minutes later she fell fast asleep. I put her on the couch and walked to the window. My eyes filled with tears that would never fall. How did she stay so strong? I would have never guessed that something like that had happened to her. She was so strong. If only I was like her.


	6. The truth comes out with punches

Disclaimer: I'd like to think that I own this...and I do...somewhat. I just don't own any of the characters or any of the music I tend to use. (P.S. I don't know if you noticed...but I hate Elena. She will never be one of the good guys...I will be killing her off at some point so if you like her then well...don't read any of my stories.)

Bella's p.o.v:

I was in the land of dreams...of nightmares...

_I saw my father drinking the last of what was in his glass. He turned to face me and he had a sneer on his face. I was no more than 16 and the look on his face made a shiver go down my spine. He came towards me and put his hand on my shoulder. He gripped it tight pulling me towards him and started kissing down my neck. His kisses were wet and sloppy. It was disgusting. This man was suppose to be my father, yet here he is kissing up my neck. He started to unfasten my corset when I heard a pounding on the door. He jumped away from me and Damon came sauntering in. I don't think I loved my brother more than I did right now. He would be going off to war and he won't be able to protect me anymore. He knows how much father hates me and Damon but he doesn't know just how much Father has done to me...he would never know. Damon looked at me with concern and I discretely shook my head telling him to let it go. _

_"Father. I'd like to speak with you. Alone." He said. _

_Father nodded and sent me a wave saying I was dismissed and a look that told me he wasn't finished with me yet. I tried to hide the shiver so Damon wouldn't see. _

_I made my way to my room to wait and see if he would pass out drunk before he continued what he started in the study. Half an hour later I heard yelling and screaming. I made my way out of my room to see Damon storming out the house with his bags. _

_I rushed down the steps, grabbing his arm, begging him to stay. Tears were running down my face. _

_"Please Damon. Don't go." I said. He shook me off and I lost my balance, falling to the ground. I got right back up and grabbed his arm again. I felt arms go around my waist and I started screaming at the top of my lungs. I knew the arms were the arms of my father._

_"Damon." I screamed. He never turned around. He kept walking. He never tried to help me. _

_"Quiet. It's time to continue what we started." He growled in my ear. _

_The tears were rushing down my face._

_"Please Damon. Help Me." I screamed. He still never turned around. My father dragged me to his chambers where he had his way with me and I tried not to scream._

I felt someone shake me, trying to wake me. I shot up and I looked up into the eyes of Rosalie Cullen. I had just spilled one of my deepest darkest secrets. The tears stopped and I grabbed her shoulders.

"Rosie...you can't tell anyone what I just told you. Not EVER! Please, promise me. This will be the only thing I ask. Please?" I begged.

The tears made their way down my face again and she hugged me to her.

"Bella...I think you need to talk to your brothers about what happened to you. It would maybe help them understand." She said softly.

I shook my head.

"Damon kind of gets what happened...Father hated him, not as much as he did me but he hated Damon, Stefan was the golden child in our fathers eyes. He could do no wrong. Stefan couldn't give a crap about me. No. I'm fine." I said.

She growled and narrowed her eyes.

"I call bullshit Bella. No way in hell are you ok. If you were ok then you wouldn't have reacted the way you did when Edward touched you. Now, you need to tell your brothers exactly what happened. That is the only way that you will ever be able to get over what happened to you." She said with such passion.

I looked at her and sighed. I nodded. It was time to tell them, for me to stop keeping all the feelings I had on the inside.

I got up and ran out the door. I was going to let it all out. I got to Charlie's and it was time. I walked in the door and slammed it.

Damon, Charlie, and Stefan all appeared with worried looks.

I looked at Charlie.

"Go. This is between me and them." I growled.

He nodded and left.

Damon came towards me and was going to try to hug me. I wasn't having that. I pulled my arm back and used all my strength. I punched him right in the jaw. He fell back on his ass and I didn't stop. I kept punching and punching. I heard Stefan yelling at me to stop. He grabbed me and pulled me off and I hit him in the jaw. I looked at Damon.

"What the hell was that for?" He growled.

I charged after him but Stefan grabbed me by my waist.

"YOU NEVER TURNED AROUND YOU ARROGANT BASTARD. YOU HEARD ME SCREAM! YOU HEARD ME PLEADING WITH YOU FOR HELP! YET YOU NEVER HAD THE GOD DAMN DECENCY TO TURN AROUND! YOU WOULD SWEAR UP AND DOWN THAT YOU LOVED ME. THAT YOU WOULD NEVER LET ANYONE HURT ME YET WHEN I NEEDED YOU THE MOST YOU NEVER TURNED AROUND. YOU LET OUR FATHER RAPE ME. THAT'S WHY I SCREAMED FOR YOU TO HELP ME. HE BEAT ME. HE RAPED ME. HE KNOCKED ME UP AND THEN BEAT ME TO KEEP ME QUIET. I HATE YOU! WHY WOULDN'T YOU HELP ME!" I screamed and cried.

I would never forget what the consequences of his actions were. I would _NEVER_ forgive him. There would always be that side of me that would hate Damon. Just because he heard my screams and ignored them.

Hey. I know it's short but Its better than nothing. I am hoping you like the chapter and I am working on another chapter for Why did he do this to me Revised. I'll try to get that uploaded soon.

Lots of love,

Southern AnnaBelle


End file.
